Conspiracy Theory
'Conspiracy Theory '''is the twenty-sixth episode and the first season finale. Plot It has been a productive year on Sodor. However, the engines are feeling a bit upon with work in addition to some existential issues. They continue to work hard, but on a day to day basis, come can become increasingly disillusioned. One day, Stanley is shunting scrap metal at the smelters with Arry and Bert. Upon his arrival, they begin to ridicule the futility of his presence on Sodor, speaking darkly about the abolishment of steam and hinting that someday Stanley will be scrapped. Spitzer the Crane interjects (mostly about his own problems) and is quickly silenced. An Ironworks Manager then tells Stanley to tend to the shunting yards further down the line. Before Stanley can leave, the diesels continue to dampen his spirits, and Stanley is very discouraged. Vying to be dilligent, Stanley rolls down the line. Scruff and Hank say hello as he passes by, but Stanley is in too much of a state to make conversation. He goes to Look-Out Point, and idles pensively on a siding, wondering if he is worthwhile. In an unfortunate term of events, Devious Diesel oils into the yard, making Stanley feel even worse with an ominous, tragic "conspiracy theory" of how the years events lead to the destruction of everything the North Western Railway Engines hold dear. Diesel then departs in his sinister way, and tells Stanley to "think about that for a while", leaving Stanely demoralized and quite distraught. Thankfully, there is hope for Stanley's charisma when a certain blue engine enters the scene! Edward the blue engine arrives, and tells a story very similiar to Diesel, but with much more hope for the future. he leaves Stanley in a much better state, and with the understanding that there are two sides to every story, but we can choose which ones to believe. The wise old engine leaves, and Stanley's restless heart is content at last! Characters *Edward *Stanley *Scruff *Hank *Diesel *'Arry and Bert *Den *Spitzer *Henry (''cameo) *Gordon (cameo) *James (cameo) *Percy (cameo) *Duck (cameo) *Donald and Douglas (cameo) *Oliver (cameo) *Stepney (cameo) *Ben (cameo) *Wilbert (cameo) *Arthur (cameo) *Murdoch (cameo) *Molly (cameo) *Daisy (cameo) *Mavis (cameo) *Derek (cameo) *Splatter and Dodge (cameo) *Dart (cameo) *Sidney (cameo) *Doc (cameo) *Sir Handel (cameo) *Rusty (cameo) *Duncan (cameo) *Bertram (cameo) *Fearless Freddie (cameo) *Mike (cameo) *Frank (cameo) *Greg and Lars (cameo) *Butch (cameo) *Nelson (cameo) *Goliath (cameo) *Paul the Mechanic (cameo) '' *Rick Shay ''(cameo) *Avon Sharp (cameo) *The Small Controller (cameo) *The Fat Controller (mentioned) Trivia *This episode has the most characters of any episode in season 1 due to the fact that Diesel and Edward provide flashbacks on the entire first season, therefore many characters are in this story. *This episode features the first major roles of Diesel and Stanley. *EE93's friend gives Diesel a Cuban accent. *This episode shows original scenes from Snow Blind, which was unavailable at the time due to it being remastered. *The promo picture for this episode is a still image from Aura of Menace. * This features the first speaking role of Spitzer. Gallery Screen Shot 2013-06-18 at 7.37.30 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-06-18 at 7.38.14 PM.png File:Hank.jpg|Hank and Scruff say hello to Stanley File:Stanley Travels .jpg|Stanley passes a panoramic view. File:AuraofMenace31.png|Episode Promo from Aura of Menace. Theory.png File:Edward.png Video Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Season Finales